Electronic circuit breakers are used in certain electrical systems for protecting an electrical circuit (hereinafter “protected circuit”) coupled to an electrical power supply. For example, one type of electrical circuit breaker is a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI). GFCIs are utilized in electrical systems to prevent electrical shock hazards, and are typically included in electrical circuits adjacent to water, such as in residential bathrooms or kitchens. Another type of electronic circuit breaker is an arc fault circuit interrupter (AFCI). AFCIs interrupt power to an electrical circuit when an arcing situation is detected within the circuit. GFCIs and AFCIs may also provide persistent over current and short circuit protection, and provide for hand circuit breaker tripping as well. GFCI's and AFCI's are within the class of “electronic circuit breakers” and include an internal printed circuit board, which together with one or more onboard sensors may detect changes in an electrical condition within the protected circuit and trip a tripping mechanism of the electronic circuit breaker.
Because such GFCIs and AFCIs include numerous electronic components such as printed circuit boards, sensors, and electromagnets, as well as mechanical components such as contact arms, electrical contacts, cradles, springs, armatures, magnets and bimetal elements to accomplish the tripping function, and terminals, lugs, lug screws and internal wiring for connection to the protected circuit and circuit breaker panelboard, packaging of such electronic circuit breakers within a small space envelope has not been possible, particularly in the case of duplex electronic circuit breakers. Accordingly, in the case of conventional duplex electronic circuit breakers, which include two internal electrical branches, such breakers have been configured to take up two standard circuit breaker locations within the panelboard. As such, conventional duplex electronic circuit breakers to date have exhibited either an overall width of 1½ inches thereby occupying two ¾-inch standard panelboard spaces, or an overall width of 2 inches, thereby occupying two 1-inch standard panelboard spaces.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt and unmet need for an electronic circuit breaker having two electrical branches which exhibits a lower profile (i.e., a lower overall transverse width).